1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form holes in concrete etc. efficiently, vibration drills, which form holes while generating vibration, is used. In such the vibration drill, a motor is rotated in a state where a ratchet and a gear each having a convex-concave step portion are abutted to each other to thereby generate the vibration from the ratchet. The ratchet is covered by an inner cover formed by metal such as aluminum in order to secure the durability with respect to the vibration generated by the ratchet and heat generated by the vibration (see JP-H04-124870-A and JP-H05-318214-A, for example).
However, in the vibration drills of the related art, since the inner cover is formed by metal such as aluminum, the material cost and the processing cost thereof are high.